


Smashing Pumpkins

by thebrightestbird



Series: Reboot/MMPR mashups [4]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrightestbird/pseuds/thebrightestbird
Summary: Zack's head is stuck in a jack-o'-lantern.Really.





	Smashing Pumpkins

“OH MY GOD, WHAT’S ON MY HEAD?!” Zack screams.

The Rangers gape at him, except for Trini, who is cackling and pointing.

He brings his hands up to feel whatever has magically encased his head. It feels like a huge, ridged helmet. There are holes where his eyes, nose, and mouth are and-

“Is it a fucking jack-o’-lantern?”

Trini keeps laughing and takes a photo of him with her phone.

“It seems to be a jack-o’-lantern, yes,” Billy affirms.

“Well, get it off of me!” Zack demands.

“Calm down, Zack,” Kimberly says. “Just bend down some so we can get ahold of it.”

Jason takes the other side of the pumpkin, and they give a good pull.

“OWW! Quit it! I need my head!”

They stop pulling and back away to let Zack get back upright.

Trini comes up to him and gives the pumpkin a couple of knocks. “Huh, you sure this isn’t just another stage guys go through? Like some kind of late growth spurt?”

Zack does his best to glare at her through the triangular holes.

“This has got to be the stupidest power yet from Rita’s monsters,” Jason says. “But what else should I have expected from something called the Pumpkin Rapper?”

“You know,” Kim says, “I thought the name was just a reference to the terrible freestyle rapping he did, but it turns out to be a pretty good play on words.”

Zack does his best to tilt his heavy head in a questioning way.

“He _wrapped_ your head with a pumpkin,” she explains, motioning to his head.

“Ha!” Trini exclaims.

“Well, we need to find some way to _unwrap_ it!” Zack bites back.

“Hey, Zack, look on the bright side,” Billy says.

“What possible bright side could there be?”

“At least Rita found inspiration from rap music instead of ’90s alternative music and didn’t name the monster Smashing Pumpkin because I’m pretty sure its power would have been turning your head into an _actual_ pumpkin and then, well, doing what its name implies.”

Zack takes a minute to absorb the scenario. “You’re right, Billy,” he huffs. “That would’ve been a million times worse. Good looking out, Leg Bro.”

They bump fists.

“Oh, Billy, that gives me an idea!” Trini says. “We gotta smash his head out of there.”

“TRINI, NO!” the Rangers shout in sync.

“Crazy Girl, are you trying to give me brain damage? I thought we were tight,” Zack pouts.

“Pfft, you can take it. You’re the most hard-headed of us all. And there really is no other way of getting your head out of there.”

“Maybe a knife?” Kimberly suggests.

“NO!” Zack practically screams. “There is no way a knife is getting anywhere near my beautiful face!”

Jason rolls his eyes. “Zack, come on. Trini and Kim are right. Either a knife is going to have to get involved or we smash your head against the wall.”

“Or we could wait for the pumpkin to rot and decay from his head?” Billy suggests.

Zack whines.

“Oh, you big baby,” Trini says, which is her way of warning him before she morphs one of her power daggers into existence and makes an incision in the back of the jack-o’-lantern. She then pries it apart into two cleanly broken pieces, showing them to Zack before dramatically dropping them to the ground, a smirk on her face.

Zack blinks owlishly at his best friend and takes in a deep breath. “For a second there, I seriously thought you were going to bash me in the head.”

“Homeboy, you are so lucky we have Kim around. If she hadn’t brought up the knife, your head was gonna meet that wall. I love smashing pumpkins.”

Jason hesitates but asks, “Do you mean you love the band or actually smashing pumpkins?”

Trini, completely straight-faced, simply answers, “Yes.”

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween :)


End file.
